


Meringue: Soul Mates Lost and Found

by jetredgirl



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Angst, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-23 23:50:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20898176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jetredgirl/pseuds/jetredgirl
Summary: When the game was over, two hearts were broken. Two souls needed each other. This is what happened when she finally called out to him. A tale of a King finding his Queen. Pure fluff and romance. Please forgive my indulgence.





	Meringue: Soul Mates Lost and Found

The game was over, and she was home. Toby was safely in his bed. Why did she feel so sad? So empty? The party was fun, then everyone returned home to the underground, leaving her to herself.

She had seen the owl. Him looking in at her and his subjects. He looked lonely.

Her parents came home, none the wiser of the nights' events, their children safe.

Sarah changed into her PJ's and laid on her small bed. His words replaying in her head over and over as she curled up into a ball, and sobbed without knowing why.

As time went on, Sarah's memories of the Labyrinth slowly faded to the back of her mind, except him.

But now and again, she needed them, her friends. She would call and they would come, when she lost an essay competition, when Merlin died, when she broke her foot. When no one invited her to proms or asked her out on dates, she would call, alone and tearful, and they would comfort her.

Every time, the owl would be there. Observing silently, ever watchful.

They told her he had retreated into his castle mostly, only occasionally leaving to take care of a wish away.

He had no love of the game anymore. He would give the instructions if it got that far, then leave the children in the care of the goblins until it was time to take them to their new families. For no one could ever win his game. Except her. He reset the board, making it harder, darker. He did not sing, or dance.

Mainly he sat alone in his study, staring out the window. Or wandered the halls late at night, when he thought everyone was asleep. They believed he was broken, by her hand.

This made her very sad, to think she wounded such a noble, beautiful being as him. After all, he only did what she wanted. She knew that, now.

The girl who ate the peach grew, and her body changed, becoming full in some places, and thinning out in others. A stunning beauty she was, with large sad green eyes.

She refused to seek out boys to date. She found no attraction to them. They all seemed silly, and stupid.

Her parents set her up with friends' sons as a last resort. They would take her out, have a nice dinner, and bring her home. Later they would tell their parents there just was something not right about the girl. She was beautiful, but somehow broken. No one wanted to deal with that baggage no matter how lovely she was, how sweet and smart she seemed. She was not for them.

How right they were.

She felt separated from the world, somehow. Like a glimpse into another space and time irrevocably made her something other than human.

She studied hard all through school, and was the valedictorian of her high school class.

In her speech she spoke of dreams, hopes, of futures and bravery. No one cared, or really even listened to the quiet girl they hardly knew. The bookworm, as they called her.

He was there, the owl. He listened. He was so very proud of his beautiful Sarah. So bright and clever. High in a tree, no one noticed him there. But just before she left the stage among the polite applause, she looked up and saw him.

She smiled. Her eyes lit up at the knowledge he was there.

This smile, everyone saw, everyone noticed. Many of the boys noticed for the first time, the stunning young woman they had not seen all those years. Where had she been?

The Kings' heart soared, for the first time in several years, he felt something akin to joy.

That night Sarah lay in her bed after the party her parents insisted upon, and thought of him. She was humbled that he came. She wondered what he thought of her now. She was 18, technically an adult.

She got out of bed, going to the window and opened it. The late spring breeze made her white nightdress and her dark hair dance around her body.

She looked up at the full moon hanging low in the sky and said his name.

"Jareth..." Sarah breathed, barely above a whisper.

She took a step back from the window, waiting. She hoped he would come to her. Deep down she knew he had been waiting.

She felt the breeze pick up, the large white owl came and perched on her window sill, watching, waiting to see what she would do.

"Please, Jareth, I need you." She said, staring into the owl's large eyes.

She fell to her knees on the floor, her face in her hands as she cried his name over and over.

Strong arms wrapped around her, picking her up and carrying her to the bed. She was laid down gently, then a warm body laid down next to her. She was afraid to open her eyes, afraid he wouldn't be there, that she was hallucinating.

Gentle fingers stroked her face, then tilted her chin up. "Sarah..look at me."

His voice, saying her name. How she had longed to hear it again. Deep and melodious. It washed over her like a warm waterfall, or a ray of sunlight hitting her skin on a cold day.

She reluctantly opened her eyes, meeting his mesmerizing, stormy blue gaze.

He was just as she remembered, but even more beautiful that she imagined.

She could see though, slight dark shading under and around his eyes, His mouth tight around the corners. He looked tired, and worn. The sadness in his eyes matched how she felt, and what she saw in the mirror every day.

She touched his face in return, tracing around his brow, his cheekbones, his lips.

He lowered his lips and kissed the tears from her face.

"Why did you call me here?" He asked the girl. Afraid, almost, to hear the answer.

Sarah snuggled closer to him. Bringing her face an inch from his. "Because..Because I..you..I just..there is no one else."

Jareth tilted his head, examining her. "No one else..for what?"

Her small hand played with the ties on his tunic as she thought, trying to find the words.

She started to blush. She had never been this close to a man before. She had never wanted to.

She took the initiative and kissed him, so gently. Just a brush of her lips on his.

He let her, but did not immediately respond. Waiting to see what she would do.

She tried again, and this time he moved his lips just a little, giving her encouragement to continue.

She tasted them with her tongue. He was sweet, tasting slightly of mint.

"Won't you kiss me back?" She asked.

He wanted to, desperately. But he did not want to simply be a tool for the girl's experimentation.

"Sarah, if I do, you must know, if I claim you, there can never be another. I will not allow it. You will belong only to me. For all of forever. You will be my mate for life."

Sarah smiled at him. "I know. I don't want anyone else. I...I love you. Only you, Goblin King."

It was Jareth's turn to spill a tear down his cheek. His greatest hope, his dearest love.

"Say the words, Sarah." He whispered.

"I wish The Goblin King would take me away." She whispered back, never taking her eyes from his.

He got up off the bed and picked her up, cradling her soft body to his.

"Close your eyes." He said.

She did, and she felt herself swirling, flying, dancing in the wind. She was not afraid, because his arms remained firmly wrapped around her.

When it was over, she opened her eyes.

She was still in his arms, but on the balcony of The Castle Beyond the Goblin City, overlooking The Labyrinth.

He turned and went through the doors, laying Sarah on a bed laden with silks and furs. A sweep of his hand and there was a fire crackling in the fireplace nearby, which gave the room a romantic glow.

He stepped away and shed his cape, jacket and gloves, removed his boots, all the while watching her.

Sarah sat up, her eyes huge as she watched him. She brought her knees up, wrapped her arms around her legs, and rested her chin upon them, nervous.

He sat on the bed and drew her to himself.

"It is okay Sarah, I promise you are safe." He said. He felt her fear. She was an innocent that he could tell by her scent alone.

"I've never..." She started. He put a finger to her lips.

"I know, precious. We can wait, if you like."

She kissed the finger, then took his hand. "But I want to. I don't want to wait anymore."

He swallowed hard. Such a pure heart, his Sarah had. Nothing hidden, nothing held back. All sweetness and soft joy, and warm summer breezes and barely blooming pink roses covered in morning dew. Yet, she was as brave and strong as the fiercest warrior in his army.

He was nowhere near pure, but she made him feel that way. Like a youth again, before the years of debauchery at the courts, then his forced isolation here. All the years and years of loneliness has worn him down.

At first, when he had been exiled to The Goblin Kingdom, women would come from the courts and seek him out. They would stay for a few days and let him lavish affection and gifts upon them in hopes they might stay, but no woman wanted to be isolated here. Deep in his heart he knew none of them were good enough, but his loneliness had made him lower his standards. None stayed anyway. They would take their pleasures with him, then take their gifts and go. Over time he didn't let them visit anymore.

He remembered his first time, a sweet young girl very much like Sarah, a walk in the forest, a blanket, those first passionate kisses and her opening to him. For the first time feeling a woman wrapped around him, it was incredible and scary and awkward, but it made him smile to think of it now. So long ago. He hadn't loved her though.

He briefly remembered she had married a former friend of his later, and gave him several children. He wondered if she thought of him. Not that she could a hold a candle to the woman before him.

He loved this girl..oh how he loved her. Sarah. Only with her, had he ever felt so whole.

He had known on her journey she was special. By the time she had won, he was captivated and in love.

She had been so painfully young. Even if she would have said yes, he would have had to send her back. If he would have attempted to keep her until she had grown, the temptation would have been too strong.

She was of age now.

Sarah took his hand and placed it on her chest, and moved it down until it covered her breast. She never took her eyes from his.

He leaned in and captured her lips with his, and kneaded the breast she had so sweetly placed his hand upon. She was soft and fully rounded. Her nipple hard as he brushed his thumb over it a few times. She inhaled sharply against his mouth at the sensation.

No one had ever touched her in such a way.

He pulled away, and stroked her hair.

"Why don't you lay back, love. Let me give you pleasure. I will be gentle." He said, smirking.

She nodded, and laid back against the pillows.

He slowly unbuttoned her nightdress, stopping every so often to lay soft kisses on her skin.

He pushed the material apart, she sat up and let him move it down to her waist, leaving her naked from the waist up. She blushed hard as he saw her breasts for the first time. She covered them with her arms as she laid back, feeling shy.

He was charmed and intrigued by her modesty.

He leaned forward and kissed her again, taking her arms and removing them from over her breasts. Holding her hands at the sides of her head.

She felt his soft hair brushing her bare skin, tickling her.

"Sarah, do not worry. You are beautiful. So delicate."

He pulled his shirt off and laid against her, bare skin touching for the first time. She touched him gingerly.

How he cherished each touch of her hands, tentative, but growing a little bolder all the time. Her fingers tracing his shoulders and gliding down his arms. They traveled over his back and around to his chest, smoothing over his pectorals, finding his small nipples and playing with them a little.

Sarah was amazed at how perfect he seemed. Smooth and toned, slender at the waist, flat stomach. Lean and strong. His skin was silky in texture.

As he was trailing his lips down her neck, she tasted his shoulder. He tasted wonderful, in a truly indescribable way. His skin tingled on her tongue. The magic in his veins seemed to make him almost glow.

Jareth felt her tongue on his skin..he moaned, she giggled. He smiled and lifted his head to meet her gaze.

He looked down at her face, her lips red and slightly swollen, her eyes wide and bright. She was breathtaking.

He sat up and moved backwards, and took her breasts in his hands. Watching her face, he took one pink tip into his mouth, sucking it. Her head tipped back into the pillows, she arched her back and groaned, whispering his name.

"Jareth...oh god...that feels..."

He switched to the other breast, still watching the passion play across her features. She wiggled her hips under him. Which made her brush against his growing erection. He shuddered.

He explored her upper body with his mouth and tongue. Licking and kissing everywhere. He tasted her shoulders, her elbows, he laved her wrists and suckled her fingers. He moved to her chest, around her breasts, and savored the skin of her belly, kissing her bellybutton. He found her tender succulent flesh sweet and delicious.

He truly looked for, and found every point of pleasure he could and stimulated it until she was squirming underneath him.

He sat up and took her gown and push it over her hips and down her legs. He then let his eyes wander all over her, memorizing this moment.

All she had on was a pair of simple panties, cotton with some sort of floral pattern on them. Further proof she was still so untouched.

She did not call him wearing silks and laces, lingerie meant to entice. but in plain night clothes of a young female unused to such seductions.

"What?" She said after a few minutes. The way he was just staring at her was making her think there was something wrong.

"You are sure about this, Sarah? I know the first time, especially for human females is sometimes unpleasant." He asked her.

"I know. I mean I've heard that. I trust you. I know you will be as gentle as possible."

She answered, smiling at him.

He nodded, and moved up to kiss her some more. She wrapped her arms around him, unwilling to let him go.

Sarah loved the way he kissed her. He sucked her lips and tongue and nibbled at her, then rolled his tongue against hers. It was the most sensual thing she could imagine ever experiencing.

She felt his hand on her hips, squeezing them. then they slid around and grasped her backside. The motion pressed her up against his body.

She could feel him hard and throbbing against her thigh, and a stab of fear went through her. She could tell he was quite large...there. She wondered if that was why he was worried about hurting her.

He moved downward again, having his way with her breasts once more. She felt his fingers looping under the sides of her underwear, and beginning to push them down.

He sat up and looked into her eyes, seeking permission. She nodded a little to let him know it was okay. He slid the panties down her legs and off, leaving her naked and vulnerable.

He ran his fingers down her thighs, over her hips, waiting for a cue.

She opened her legs just a little, trusting him. His hand barely brushed her folds that lay under the soft dark curls of her sex.

She jumped a little at the sensation. No one except herself had ever touched her there. It made her close her legs again in nervousness. The motion pressed his hand against her. He did not move it, but let his fingers lay against her moist warmth.

"Open your legs for me, Sarah...will you?" He asked her in a gentle voice.

She nodded, and did as he asked. He got between them. He took one leg by her foot, and explored it as her had her upper body.

He tickled her behind her knees. He nibbled and sucked at her toes, his tongue swirling around her ankles, tasting everywhere. When he was done with one side, he moved to the other. The whole time watching her face to gauge her reaction.

He could see she was quite aroused. Her body was responding to him wonderfully. The scent of her excitement was intoxicating. He gave her a wicked grin and laid on his stomach, his face level with her bellybutton.

Her eyes were like saucers staring into his. Her hands holding tightly to the blankets in anticipation.

"All I've ever wanted to do since I met you, was taste you. Now here you are. My sweet girl."

The first contact of his mouth on her center made her gasp. Then he ran his tongue down her folds and delved between, finding her pearl and flicking at it.

She grabbed the blanket tighter, twisting the fabric in her hands as he worked his mouth over her.

Her body was his instrument, and he was creating a symphony of sensations unlike any she had even known. She was on fire, and he was stroking the embers.. She had occasionally brought herself to orgasm before, but it was nothing like this.

Jareth was in heaven, her sweet juices on his tongue, juices no one ever experienced or ever would but him. She was his, always his.

He found her untried channel with a finger, carefully sliding it into her. She was incredibly tight, her body squeezing his finger already, trying to pull it deeper within. He slid another in, working her as he pleasured her with his lips and tongue.

Sarah reached her peak quickly once he started using his fingers. It was the most powerful climax she had even known. Her thighs clamped down around his head, holding him there.

As she hit the top, he slid a third finger in, sliding them in and out. He felt the barrier of her hymen, and was careful not to break it yet. Her delicious nectar poured out of her, and he licked up as much as he could off of her.

Sarah relaxed as her orgasm ended. Her body letting go of him. He was able to move and he did, laying on top of her between her legs, rotating his hips slightly so she could feel his erection against her softness.

"I have wanted you since I first saw you, my woman child." He whispered in her ear.

She turned her face to his, and moved her small fingers over his face, staring into his eyes.

"Do you love me, Jareth?" She asked him. No pretense, no coy looks, just pure honesty. She wanted to know. She NEEDED to know. It didn't matter, she realized, what the answer was. She loved him with everything she had, and she would acquiesce to him. She just wanted to know if he did, like the book said he would.

He laughed a little, and kissed her sweet lips. "Oh my Sarah, I love you more than my own life. Considering my profoundly strong will to live, that is a powerful statement for one such as myself to make. Someday I will tell you everything that has happened to me, and you will understand how deeply my adoration for you runs."

Her arms snaked around him, and she clung to him. She spoke into his shoulder, as tears dripped down her cheeks onto his skin. "I love you too. I don't expect anything, I want you to know. I just want to be with you."

He turned her head to face him again. "I know this. I will still give you all I have. You will be my Queen. You are meant to be my Queen. My wife, mother of my children."

Out of thin air, he created a crystal, then the crystal changed to small silver band.

"Do you accept, Sarah? This is what I was going to give you 3 years ago, that you refused. Once I place it upon your finger, it can never be removed."

He picked her left hand up and waited for her to respond.

She nodded, and watched as he slid the band on her finger. It began to glow. The glow grew to encompass her hand, then arm, then her entire body, then extended to him. Sarah watched as the warm silver glow got brighter, then dimmed and faded altogether. When it was done, a matching silver band was on the ring finger on the Jareth's hand on the same side.

He looked down at her and brought her hand to his lips kissing where the ring lay.

"Now, wife, We shall seal our bond." He sat up, removed his pants, and spread her legs further, placing himself at her entrance.

Sarah's stomach was alight with a million butterflies, looking at his hard member for the first time.

She had seen male genitalia before of course, in pictures. she took all the courses in school, changed diapers, even saw a classmate's when he streaked through the women's locker room. This was up close and very personal. Her body clenched a bit in apprehension. Jareth was very much a well endowed adult male, full grown and fully erect.

Jareth saw the fear flash in her eyes, felt her nervousness. He moved up and kissed her again.

"It's okay, love, I cannot promise it will not hurt at first, but I swear it will only hurt once. Then I will pleasure you beyond your wildest dreams. If you let yourself relax and don't fight it, it will be easier for you."

She nodded, wide eyed. He moved back down and got in his previous position. He took himself in his hand and rubbed the head over her and between her folds, to lubricate himself.

Sarah was still apprehensive, but spread her legs further on instinct. She watched him, fascinated. His gentle rubbing was exciting her.

He found her entrance then and pushed his hips forward. Her inner walls were clinging to him like they had his fingers, and he had to restrain himself from being too rough.

Sarah sucked in her breath and held it at the sensation of him beginning to breach her. Slowly he pushed further in. Her body opened to him, like petals on a flower. Letting him in.

Jareth lifted her hips a bit to get better access. He hit the barrier of her maidenhead, stopping momentarily to meet her eyes.

He laid forward on top of her, going no further for a few seconds while he kissed and comforted her.

"Hang on to me, love. I am sorry. The last thing I would ever want to do is cause you pain." He told her. She nodded and wrapped her arms around his shoulder, closing her eyes. She waited.

Jareth pulled back and took a deep breath. With a sudden thrust, he broke through the barrier and slid all the way in.

Sarah gasped and breathed in hard, then let out a little scream of pain. It hurt, oh damn it hurt. Her fingers dug into his flesh to the point her nails broke the skin. Tears pricked her eyes.

Jareth held her and kissed her face, cooing sweetly in her ear. He did not move, but let her adjust, and gave the pain a chance to subside.

After a few minutes, Jareth was shaking hard, maintaining control. It was difficult not just being able to drive into her.

He waited for her signal.

After a couple of more minutes she turned and kissed him. and spoke softly into his neck. "Please... move.. don't stop."

He turned her face to look at his, kissing her and smoothing her hair. "You are beautiful, beloved."

He sat up and lifted her legs over his shoulders, and began to thrust once more. He began slowly, but it got more and more vigorous as time passed.

At first Sarah still felt little twinges of pain when Jareth hit the spot where her hymen had resided. Then something changed. The pain gave away to something else. As he continued he began to move his hips in little circles every so often, and every time, he was hitting a spot inside her that would cause her to tingle and roll her hips. She began to press her bottom half towards him, seeking out the sensation. It became more and more powerful with every thrust of his hips into hers. Sending increasingly stronger shockwaves through her body.

He could tell when she started recieve pleasure. Soft moans and sighs escaping from her lips, and her body began to respond to him. He let her legs fall to the side and laid on top of her, and kissed that sweet mouth making those very stimulating noises.

Sarah wrapped her legs around his waist when he laid his torso against hers. He began to tweak her nipples, then moved his hand down between them to find her bud and flick at it with his finger.

"Jareth..." She moaned into his ear. He buried his face into her neck. Harder and harder he drove into her.

Sarah noticed he was making purring and cooing noises into her neck, and that turned her on more. she frantically rolled her hips to meet his, feeling like she was on the edge of something huge.

Then something happened.

Stars exploded behind her eyelids, her body clenched around him and she found her climax. Her back arched and she screamed his name.

Jareth felt her clamp down around him, he put his head up and watched her face as she came, her lips in that perfect "o" pushed him to the point of no return, and he joined her in her orgasm. Pouring his essence into her womb as her body milked him. Her perfect, semi-mortal, extremely fertile womb. He knew at that moment she would bear him a child from this night. The thought humbled him, as his strength momentarily escaped his body and he fell on top of her and laid there, stunned at this revelation.

Sarah was now completely relaxed. Her hands ran over his skin. She was still in shock at what had just happened to her. She had given herself to The Goblin King, and he loved her. Like she had always loved him.

He moved off of her and laid on his back, staring at the ceiling. Sarah turned and laid her head on his chest.

She spoke. "What is it, Jareth? Didn't I...I mean you are happy, right?" She thought maybe she had disappointed him somehow, he was so quiet.

He shook out of his daze and turned to her. "Love I am over the moon. You are the most wonderful creature that has even lived."

She giggled. "Creature?"

"Well, I didn't mean creature, as in monster. Just creature as in living being." He said, smiling.

She poked his side. "I know. Just teasing you."

He grabbed her and rained kisses all over her face and neck. Calling her every endearment he could think of. Some she knew, some she had no clue what he was talking about.

"What is up with you? Are all men like this after sex? I have no basis for comparison."

He growled and pounced on her turning her on her back and straddling her. "You bloody well never will woman!" He said then kissing and tickling her until she was laughing herself silly at his sudden playfulness.

"Sarah...I need to ask you something?" he said after they had calmed down and were laying in each other's arms.

She turned towards him. "Alright, so ask me."

"Do you like children?" He said, a slow grin spreading over his face.

"Well yeah, of course. I love kids. I thought about being a teacher, but I guess that's not going to happen. Which is fine I'd rather be here anyway, why do you ask?"She answered questioningly.

He took her face in his hands. "You will be a teacher, love. But it is our child you will be teaching. Our child, my Sarah. Tonight, we created life."

Sarah sat up and looked at him incredulous.

"A child? Tonight?!" She laid her hands over her belly and stared at it like an alien was about to emerge.

"Well not quite yet, darling. In 9 months or so." He answered, rubbing his hand over hers. She turned and stared at him. "How do you know that?"

"My kind are very in tune with nature, creation, life in all it's forms. Even now, our progeny is implanting itself into your womb, love.

"Oh..I..oh." Sarah was at a loss for words. She hadn't even thought of that. She never thought about birth control before because there was no one she had ever wanted to have sex with before.

Jareth's brow wrinkled. "This does not make you happy?"

"No!" Sarah said just a little too loud. He frowned. "I meant, not no it doesn't make me happy, just no like I don't know because it never crossed my mind...are you happy?"

He sat up and wrapped his arms around her, placing his hands over hers again.

"I am happier than I have ever been in my life, Sarah. You are the only woman worthy of bearing my child. Our child. I have never even wanted anyone else to have my children. I look at you and I see generations upon generations of our family from now until the end of time. Starting tonight."

He laid his chin on her shoulder, waiting.

"Wow..but..what about...I'm human Jareth. At best I have 100 years of life. You are immortal. What about my family now? Will they miss me?" She wondered.

"Over time you will become like me, You are already halfway there, Sarah. You were bit by a fairy, and ate food of my realm by your own choice. You have been halfway there for 3 years. Your pregnancy will cause it to go much faster, now. "

She turned and looked at him. She wanted to be mad at him about the peach, but found herself starting to laugh.

Wasn't this what she always wanted? All her life, she never could find her way in the human world, or figure out what she wanted to do with her life. Being a teacher was just the best of the worst, really. A way she figured she could survive. She knew now she didn't want to just survive, she wanted to live. With him, here.

Jareth watched face go from surprise, to anger, to shock, and then finally a smile started to grow. Then a giggle, which led to full blown laughter.

She turned suddenly in his arms and tackled him knocking him back and straddling his body, kissing and hanging onto to him as she laughed.

"Dearest, have you gone mad?" He said, grinning at her.

"No. I just found it all so..ironic." She said. her laughter receding. "I should be mad at you, you know. You tricked me into eating that peach. But I'm not. It doesn't matter how I got here. I'm here, and this is where I want to be. Soo..a baby huh? Well..then we have some redecorating to do. Too many sharp objects around here for one thing. But..what about my family Jareth? You never said."

"That is up to you, Sarah." He replied. "I can make it so they don't know you ever existed, or I can weave a memory that will make them believe that you ran away to Europe and got married to your stunningly handsome secret lover." He wiggled his brow playfully.

"You can do that?" She asked. "Ummm..can I see them on occasion? I wouldn't want to do that and then never see them again."

Jareth inclined his head. "Yes, once in a while, but, Sarah, after a while it will become increasingly difficult. You will not age like they do. We can glamour ourselves, that's isn't a problem. It will be hard for you, watching them age and dealing with their eventual deaths. I never recommend going through that, but if you choose we will do it that way. I will be there for you to lean on, when it happens. However, when the generations change from now to say, Toby's grandchildren, we won't be able to go anymore. There would be too many questions, no matter how old we can appear to them."

Sarah thought about that. She knew it would be hard, but she didn't want to not ever see Toby or her parents again.

"I think I want to do the second thing. I can handle it. Even if we can set up something so we mostly just write letters, I don't want to forget about them." Sarah decided.

"Then that is what we will do, my love. As soon as I get my strength back you wild girl, I will create a spell that will do just that. You can write the note, and there will be a missing suitcase with some of your belongings, and an open window and ladder. Then later on we can send them a letter with a picture of us in wedding finery, happily married and smiling."

So that is what they did.

They returned to Sarah's room and put everything in place. They then returned to the underground, and to their bed, making love until morning.

In the morning aboveground, Karen found an open window with a ladder leaning against the house. Sarahs' suitcase with some of her things was gone. A note laid on her desk telling everyone how Sarah was sorry it had to be like this, but she didn't think they would understand.

She had met someone a bit older a few years before, a handsome young man from England and they had fallen madly in love. They had chosen to wait until she was of age and graduated to be together. She was going to Europe with him, and getting married. He was well off and she would be taken care of. They would write and call as soon as they were settled.

Her father was angry. Karen cried. Toby missed his sister, but being only 4, did not really understand until years later.

A couple of months later they received another letter, and a picture. A radiant Sarah in a lacy white dress, arm around a rather handsome, tall slender blonde man with long hair pulled back and odd blue eyes(Jareth had glamoured himself to look human, and a bit younger than normal for her parents' piece of mind) dressed in a dark suit, showing off silver bands on their ring fingers.

Karen said she couldn't really blame Sarah for falling for such a good looking man. Robert sighed and sat in his chair, tearing up at his little girl being married. Further down in the letter, as Karen read it out loud, something more. Sarah was almost 2 months pregnant. Karen remarked it was no wonder why she glowed so brightly in the picture.

Robert noticed Sarah's eyes were no longer sad, as they had been for so long. They were filled with joy and love, probably for the first time since her mother had left when she was 10. He hated to admit it, but maybe she had done the right thing for herself. He felt his anger drain away, and it was replaced by a feeling of peace that his daughter might have finally found happiness. He would miss her, but wished her the best.

In The Goblin Kingdom, the Goblin King and Queen reigned peacefully, blissfully in love, and as The Goblin King had predicted, he and Sarah began a legacy.

The Goblin King, Sarah and their family were eventually welcomed into underground society, and they lived happily within The Goblin Kingdom and the underground ever after.

~Fin~

> **Author's Note:**

> Another oldie but goodie. Or not haha. Sarah is 18 in this fic and that's as low as I go age wise.   
Meringue: The fluff you put on top of lemon pie :) Seemed appropriate!
> 
> This was a labor of complete indulgence. A classic fairytale ending to satisfy that need for the happily ever after that so many of us have.


End file.
